This invention relates to a capacitance type contact switch for the control of electronic apparatus, capable of being operated by part of human body, e.g. a finger.
Recently, there have been developed for practical use electronic apparatus which employ a contact switch operated when touched by part of a human body, e.g. a finger, whereby switching of power supply of the apparatus may be controlled. The contact switch used with this type of electronic apparatus is so constructed that a capacitance may be formed between itself and a reference potential by a digital touch. By detecting charging voltage obtained by charging such capacitance, switching of the power supply may be controlled. These electronic apparatus using a contact switch are almost trouble-free and long-lived because they include no mechanical elements.
Prolonged use of such prior art contact switches may, however, lead to undesired interruption of electrical conduction, thus making them unreliable. Moreover, the conventional contact switch has a relatively complicated structure, involving difficulty in assembling.